Fountain of Crystal Tears
by Fluffy2205
Summary: Amy's heart has been broken, can she over come the fear and pain that haunts her mind and heart? And when she starts to find her place in the world, a mysterious little girl shows up with a great but terrible secret that changes Amy's life forever.
1. Nights Wish

**Fountain of Crystal Tears**

**Chapter 1**

**Nights wish**

**Authors note: **This is my second story that I have created. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to R-R. No flames.

Amy arose that night to the dripping of the rain running down her window. Her face was flush and she was sweating heavily. She had woken up from the nightmare that she dreaded the most, the nightmare of past feelings and forgotten dreams, the past thoughts of Sonic leaving her. She knew he was gone, and never coming back. Amy thought back again to her last meeting with him.

_She sat in Twinkle Park waiting for her beloved Sonic. He had told her earlier that he had something to tell her. She looked up into the deep blue sky from the bench she sat at. Dreaming of what Sonic may say to her on this beautiful morning._

"I wonder if he will confess his love to me." Amy thought to herself.

_She took in a deep breath and sighed, a smile spread across her blushing face. She started to giggle to herself not noticing the blue hedgehog deep in thought walking towards her. When he sat down on the bench, Amy jumped in startlement not noticing that he was even there._

"Oh Sonic, I didn't see you there!" Amy said blushing a deep red.

_As Amy stared into his thoughtful eyes she knew something was wrong._

"Amy..." Sonic began trying not to sound too stern.

_Amy already knew what he was going to say. She saw it in his eyes. The hurt and pain. She felt it. She understood him so well already. She knew what was going to happen next._

"Its ok Sonic, you don't have to say anymore. I understand." She tried to put on a fake smile, but her heart ached as she tried to hold back the tears.

_She got off the bench slowly. Her stomach began to tie in knots. Her body shook_

"Wait Amy." Sonic yelled after her. He knew he must have already ruined her day. "I really do care for you, but its not, what I mean to say is." He stumbled to find the right words.

"Please don't." Amy whispered.

_She was trying so hard to smile but she just couldn't. Tears filled her eyes so much, but she refused for them to flow down her cheeks. She backed away from Sonic, and turned away from him in silence. Her head was held up high. Now the tears flowed down her cheeks. The tears glittered in the sun as they fell to the ground._

Amy coming out of her daydream looked around her dark eerie room. The full moon cast shadows on her walls. They weren't ordinary shadows though. They seemed to dance around her walls, and point and scold her. She became frightened like the small child she use to be. She flicked on the light and watched as the shadows seemed to melt away. She sat up from her warm safe bed. Her light was not that bright, almost like a candle that struggled to stay lit. Even though there was little light, she was able to make her way over to her large balcony door. She watched the raindrops flow down in all sorts of patterns down the glass door.

"I have to forget about him." Amy whispered to herself.

She made her way slowly back over to her bed trying not to run into anything that might be in the way. When she was there she whispered out to no one….

"I just have to forget." were her final words before she drifted gently back to sleep.

**Note: **Poor Amy, she's so lonely. Please feel free to review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Morning Memories

**Chapter 2**

**Morning Memories**

**Author note: **Thank you for all of you who reviewed the last chapter

Amy arose the next morning to the sing of the blue jays and the hum of the humming bird that seemed to hover outside her window. Her sleepy eyes wandered around her room. After lying in her warm, silk sheeted bed for several minutes, she found the strength to get up and walk to her window. She drew back her silk white curtains. The warm, bright sunrays flooded her room. The warmth felt good on her tired body. She unlatched the once locked window. She grabbed the handles tightly and pulled the shutters open. She gracefully stuck her head out the window.

"No breeze today." She thought to herself.

She watched as the blue jays gather twigs and fallen leaves they could make their nests with. The fresh morning dew slowly and gently soaked into the velvet red petals of her rosebush that lay still in her small, but quant garden. I cool breeze blew around her head making her messy hair brush against her neck. Her curtains danced with the breeze.

"I guess I was wrong." Amy said with a small smile.

She paused noticing that she was smiling. She hadn't smile in a long time. It felt really good. Then she heard a rustling in the back of her head. She slowly turned around. The pages of an open book that lay on her dusty desk started to turn.

"Oh dear." Amy whispered as she watched them turn.

She backed away from the window and walked towards her desk. She looked down at the book that now lay still on her desk and gasped. Tears filled her eyes.

"No." Amy whispered.

The book that lay on her desk was her diary. The wind had blown to the page where she had taped in a picture of Sonic and her hugging under the giant maple tree that stood in front of her house. It was taken in the late spring a couple of months back. Amy looked away from the book and turned to her window. The birds were no longer chirping their small sweet songs. All she heard was the whistling of the wind running through the drainpipe under her window. Tears were streaming down her face now.

"No!" Amy said slamming the book shut in an angered sadness.

She griped onto the corners of the book very tight.

"I must forget about him!!" Amy squeaked dropping the book down on her desk.

She looked away from her desk not noticing the other papers that had lain on her desk had blown all onto her floor. She stumbled back over to her bed and slowly sat down on the edged. She lay down on her back and grabbed one of her large pink pillows with white lace trim around it. She griped it tight and pushed it against her quivering lips. She sighed and sucked back the tears. Not feeling any better. She took the pillow and pressed it against her whole face and screamed into it. She removed the pillow from her face and took a deep breath. She sat up and turned to her clock that sat on her nightstand next to her. It read 7:23.

"Well I guess I should get ready for the day. She said with a deep long sigh.

She really dint want to leave her safe and warm room or her cozy and comfortable bed. She walked back to her window and took another deep breath of fresh air before shutting and locking her window again. Her stomach growled and moaned, she grabbed her stomach, looked down, and sighed. She looked up again and smiled a small smile.

"I guess I should get something to eat first." She said turning to her door.

**Note: **At least she is smiling. She is getting there. Please feel free to review. Thank you.


	3. Clear Waters and Gloomy Cobwebs

**Chapter 3**

**Clear Waters and Gloomy Cobwebs**

**Authors note: **To all of you who reviewed I say, Thank you!!

Amy stumbled threw the long dark hallway that lead into the living room. She walked slowly, examining every little trinket and knickknack that laid on all the dressers and almost every piece of dark red oak furniture that she passed. She looked deep into the eyes of the little porcelain figurines as if she was reading there souls. Everything looked so dusty and gloomy. Every window she stopped at, she would thrust open the drapes and let the warm sun flood into every dark corner and let the gentle breeze blow away the cobwebs that still lay heavy on her heart. She felt relieved. She felt happy for a change. She made her way into the kitchen and walked over to a clean white sink that seamed to sparkle in the rising sun. She paused to look out the dusty window so she could see what was going on in the outside world from her locked tight house, before pulling a glass down from the cabinet closest to her. As she turned the faucet on, she watched the crystal-clear water sparkle, gleam, and bubble as it hit the bottom of the glass.

"It's such a beautiful day." Amy thought to herself.

She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. She looked down at the glass that was now over flowing with water.

"Opps!!" She said allowed as she quickly turned off the water.

She poured out some of the extra water so she wouldn't spill any water on her pinkish-white tile floor. She didn't feel much like cleaning today. She took the glass of water with her as she tip-toed over to her sliding-glass door. She took little sips at a time of her water as she watched the sun rise in the sky, the cold water felt delightful as it ran down the inside of her dry throat. She walked back over to the sink and gently placed the half-empty glass in it. She washed her hands and grabbed a soft, fuzzy hand towel out of a draw under the sink and dried her hands off. She looked out the window one last time before turning and heading into the living room again. She sat down on her soft olive- green couch and grabbed a book that sat next to her on a small table next to a small blue reading lamp. It was a poetry book. She turned to a place where a bookmark laid wedged inside the binding.

"Dark nights

Crisp mornings White snow

Warm sun,

Morning dew

Running waters

Waterfalls fill my dreams

Birds sing to my hum"

She read allowed out of the book she held tight.

"How nice." She thought to herself.

She closed the book and set it back down on the table.

"What should I do today?" She said to herself under her breath. "I know, I should take a walk." She told herself, even if she knew she really didn't want to. "I will!!" She said aloud this time with enthusiasm is her voice.

She almost leaped off the couch when she went to get up. She wasn't hungry anymore. She walked through her no longer gloomy hallway and into her room. She walked into her small bathroom and turned on the tub water. She watched as the water slowly filled up the tub.

"I have to get ready." She said as she walked back into her bedroom to get a clean pair of clothes. "Today is going to be a good day!!"

**Note: **Thank you again to who reviewed my last chapter. If you were wondering, the poem that Amy read was a small part of a big poem that I had wrote. I was just telling you so you weren't wondering where it came from. Please feel free to post your reviews for this chapter.


	4. Soapy Hands and Running Shoes

**Chapter 4**

**Soapy Hands and Running Shoes**

**Authors note:** Here's chapter 4. I really hope it didn't take that long to put up.

Amy rustled through her neatly folded dressier. She pulled out a long denim skirt and a light pink T-shirt with ruffles around the edges of the arms and neck lines. She brought them back into the bathroom with her. She laid them neatly on the counter top where the edge of the sink and mirror met hoping they wouldn't get wet.

The tub was almost full now. She peered into the water that seemed to glisten like newly formed icicles that are reflecting the sun strong but peaceful rays. Her bathroom was small but cheerful. It was bright and warm. It had a window high up above the shower curtain so she would get light, but not be seen. Every time she enters, the room would almost give off a calm vive to the soul, almost like meditation of the mind.

The tub was almost filled now. It steamed like it was burning hot, but somehow it was still warm to the touch. She stripped of her clothing and tossed them into he near-by hamper that only had a few items in it because she was usually very neat and tidy.

She dipped her foot into the water, and seeing that it wasn't to hot or cold, she stuck the other foot in too. Little ripples that expanded gathered around her ankles,

"It's just perfect." She said with a slow yawn. She hadn't had a bath feel so wonderful in a long time.

She slowly lowered herself into the tub with much grace, trying not to splash. She lowered her head into the swirling ripples. Her un-brushed hair wound itself into soft silky curls. They floated around her like flowers. She lied very still and let the rocking of the water ease her into a peaceful state of mind.

She closed her eyes and let the water take over her. She pushed herself under the water and laid there. She opened her eyes and watched as the ripples seem to float away into a watery space, untouched to the world. She pushed herself up to the surface of the tub again gasping for air, her eyes still opened, glistening. She reached for the near-by bar of soap that lay on the edge of the tub. She lathered the soap into her palms and in-between her fingers. She spread her soapy hands around her body till it felt silky and smooth. She dunked herself back under water and let the suds fly off her body into oblivion of water and bubbles.

When she was washed clean of the soapy suds and washed her hair tilled it shinned like the sun. She started to drain the tub now. The water was now cold and unwelcoming. It was time to come out. As the tub drained she turned on the tub faucet and let the water turn back to cold, warm, then hot. She turned the shower on and let the hot water beat against her face and neck. The shampoo from her hair washed out and went swirling down the drain.

When she was content that she was clean and lovely she turned off the shower and stepped onto the dried tile. She dripped gleaning water droplets as she faced the mirror.

"I feel so better and refreshed now." Any said as she reached for a soft white towel of the towel rack. She dried her body as best as she could. Her wet hair was still dripping down her back.

She turned back to her mirror that was covered with steam and could see nothing at all. She used her towel to wipe of as much of the steam as she could so she could at least see her face. She pulled out her blow drier from a near-by draw and began to dry and brush her hair.

When her hair was completely dry, she got dressed and walked back into her living room. She looked down at her freshly tied shoes.

"I think I'll go for a run in the park today." She said with a smile.

**Note: **I know this chapter was kind of strange and all it really talked about was her bathing, but I know I could not just drop the whole scene from out of the story. It wouldn't make sense. I do hope you liked this chapter though!! Please review!! No flames please.


	5. The Morning Girl

**Chapter 5**

**The Morning Girl**

**Authors note:** Sorry if the story has been droning on, well now, here's where the real story begins. Feel free to review this chapter to, I appreciate.

Amy opened the front door to her house and wandered outside. The sun was shinning and bathing her with warmth. Everything was so peaceful. Dew glistened on the grass as she walked down her cracked and dirty driveway.

She made her way into town in hopes of getting some exercise. She really didn't care where her feet were leading her because her heart led the way. Her mind was focused on other things. Well not really just focused on Sonic. She was stilled confused why he had broken up with her if he stilled loved and cared about her. She never knew, and probably never find out what Sonic was going to say to her that day in the park. She was so heartbroken at the time though, she just didn't want to hear it.

"I should have listened to his reason, why was I being so stupid?" she said to her own feet as she walked on in the sunlight.

She stilled questioned though, if she stilled loved him at all. She had so many questions on why's and who's of why their relationship had come to a sudden end, but no answers. And the words that she had said to him, and what he had said to her, still haunted her dreams. She just hoped that her heart would get her through these dark and dreadful times.

Soon she found herself in Twinkle Park; this brought even more memories about Sonic. She put them behind her though, and walked on. She wanted to spend this lovely day in the present, enjoying every moment, not in the past. So she let her heart take her further, marking every step in her mind, until she came to something that seemed like a secret garden, she had never been to this part of the park before. She looked down the one that stood in front of her. On either side of her body led two more paths going in the opposite direction of each other.

There were dozens of flowers and trees, all different shapes, colors, and sizes. It was like stepping into a whole new world. A fairies garden, all you needed WAS the fairies and it would be just like out of a fairy tale. Locked in a fairy tale world, but she was the only fairy, all alone, and lost. Her heart told her to take the path right in front of her but her mind told her to turn back.

She peered down the middle path and saw a fountain. It was spouting clear water that shimmered like the stars. A mist that seemed to kiss her face they disappear, beckoned her towards the fountain.

"I really am in a fairy tale world, now where is my night….." she peered down at her shoes, then started to walk towards the fountain. Closer and closer she walked almost running, and then she saw her.

There on the edge of the fountain sat a girl. She was pure white, with long flowing silver hair that shimmered almost as much as the fountain. She was singing.

"Glory oh glory wont you call my name?

Sing to me sing to me, please no more shame

Come to me come to me, show me the light,

Take me oh take me, away from this fright

Glory oh glory call out my….."

She spotted Amy.

"Do you need something?" the strange girl asked

Amy, speechless by the beautiful voice the girl had, walked closer and saw that the girl was only 8 or 9 years old.

"Oh, please continue singing, it was beautiful." Amy felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The girl did not continue singing. She just sat there and played with the laces of her shoes.

Amy pulled a penny out of her purse, shut her eyes, and then tossed it into the fountain. She sat down next to the girl, but left a lot of distance in-between them.

"What did you wish for?" the girl said with much curiosity

"I wished for the answers to all my questions." She said with a little jump at the strange question.

"Do you think it will come true?" the little girl asked.

"I hope so." Amy said fiddling with the latch on her purse. "Have you made a wish yet?"

"I can't wish for anything because I don't have a single penny left to throw in."

Amy, now looking the girl up and down, saw that she a tattered clothing, a dirty face, and a boney figure that showed she hadn't eaten a proper meal in quiet a while.

"What do you mean?" Amy said, even though she knew the girl was poor, well at least she appeared that way.

"I mean I have no money..." she girl said sounding very annoyed with the question.

"Have you eaten anything yet today?" Amy said her cheeks turning red again.

"I had a little bread this morning, but that's it" she said playing with the loose strings of her dirty, worn cloth dress.

Amy felt very sorry for the girl. Amy had never gone hungry, and had gotten almost anything her heart desired in her childhood.

"Where are your parents?" Amy asked concerned now.

"Don't know" the girl's voice cracked. Amy was afraid she was going to cry.

"Do you know where any of your family is?" Amy said pushing the question further.

"No" the girl said pushing a few strands of mangled silver hair behind her ear.

"Well I'll take you out for lunch!!" Amy beamed even though she felt terribly sorry for the girl.

"Are you sure, you don't have to." The girl said with a little hesitance.

"I'm positive!" Amy said taking the girls hand and helping her off the edge. "My names Amy by the way." She said with a half grin.

"My names Crystal." The girl said "Crystal Morn"

**Authors note: **The Plot thickens!! Is Amy making the right decision taking this girl under her wing, or is it a mistake that will change her life? Only time shall tell, so keep reading!!

I hope you liked this chapter and continue reading the chapters to come. Please keep reviewing!! Well bye for now!! And feel free to mail me anytime if you have questions or comments.


	6. Glassy Day Dreams

**Chapter 6**

**Glassy Day Dreams**

**Authors note: **Did it take long enough for me to write this? I am sorry about that to, but anyway, here's the long waited for chapter 6!!! Enjoy!!!

Amy stared into the glassy eyes of the strange, pale, young girl. She seemed deathly but innocent.

"What's up with the last name? Morn? Doesn't that mean to cry? Is it a coincidence?" Amy thought to herself, and then she remembered that she was still staring at the girl.

"That's a nice name. I like it!" Amy said in her best polite and poised voice.

She tore her eyes away from here's, she couldn't place it, but something about her, or her name, something made her wonder about her. Did she know her from somewhere?

"Thank you." Crystal said. No expression on her face.

"Where would you like to eat?" Amy said with a wide smile.

"I don't care as long as its real food, none of that fake, rubbery stuff." Crystal sniffed in an ungrateful way.

This came to a shock to Amy. Not just at her attitude but the answer that was so in control, that wasn't really an answer but a demand and not in a playful way.

"You ungrateful little brat!!! You should just like the fact that I barley know you and even bringing you OUT to eat!!!" Amy thought, but the words that came out of her mouth were a little different.

"Ok then." Amy said sweetly, hopping the anger in her eyes wasn't showing. "I know the perfect place!"

Crystal and Amy found their way out of the park about 20 minutes later. Crystal, who was hesitant but alert after they left the park, was following Amy.

It seemed to Amy that the girl who was falling some what behind her, was looking for something, or watching out for it.

"Are you alright?" Amy said finding her voice.

Crystal stopped and hesitated, but finally began to speak.

"You see, I've never been here before."

Amy smiled, turned, and walked on, but then a thought occurred to her.

Amy's Daydream:

If this was here first time, I would think she would be more excited and not so hesitant of on the defense. She's so strange and shows no emotion. Not even in her glass eyes. It's like she has no mind……no soul……

"AMY!!!!!!!!" Crystal screamed!!

"What…..AHHHHHH!!!!!" Amy screamed!

Amy was only feet, maybe even inches away from an oncoming car! She seemed to have wandered off the sidewalk right into an intersection!!

Amy froze, it was not like her, but it was also so unexpected and what happened next surprised her even more!

**Authors note: **I know, I know, it was a really REALLY short chapter and I am sorry. I thought you people needed a cliffhanger, well more exciting, so you would keep reading. I do hope you liked this chapter though! Don't give up on me yet!!! PLEASE!!


End file.
